1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds, compositions and methods useful in treating symptoms of immunological and non-immunological disorders such as allergy, inflammation, shock or other disorders wherein arachidonate metabolites are implicated.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
G. N. Bogdonov, A. N. Rozenberg and A. K. Sheinkman, Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinenii, 12, 1660-1664 (1971) discloses 2-[2-(3',5'-di-t-butyl-4'-hydroxyphenyl)ethenyl]pyridine and 4-[2-(3',5'-di-t-butyl-4'-hydroxyphenyl)ethenyl]pyridine as potential anti-tumor compounds. No mention is made of anti-inflammatory activity.
Many other di-t-butylphenolic trans-stilbenes are disclosed in the literature as chemical intermediates [M. T. Cox, S. E. Jaggers and G. Jones, J. Med. Chem. 21, 182-188 (1978)], although no biological activity is described for them.
Disclosures exist for anti-inflammatory 4-substituted 2,6-di-t-butylphenol derivatives in which an aromatic or heteroaromatic ring is either directly connected to the phenolic ring, or separated by a carbonyl group. See, for example, Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,082 (1979); U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,725 (1978); and Y. Isomura, N. Ito, S. Sakamoto, H. Homma, T. Abe and K. Kubo, Chem. Pharm. Bull., 31, 3179-3185 (1983).